Dreams, Wind, and Thunder
by Blitz Babe
Summary: Raifuu/Fujin/Raijin kind of a thing. A dream leads to a violent battle with a new GF, and also brings some revelations for Fujin and Raijin. Seifer's in it quite a bit too. Please R&R! I'd give ya a cookie if I could!


What a nightmare.  
  
Fujin sat up from her slumber, running a hand through her short, silver locks. She gazed at the mirror lying in the bathroom across from her. Hair messy from sleep, one red eye staring out at the reflection, while the other was black and dead and useless. Fujin tore her gaze away. It had been that dream again. She lay back down, hoping to find peaceful rest now that the images had passed, but found that sleep would not come.  
  
"UNFAIR." She muttered, sitting up. Hadn't it been enough that these dreams wouldn't stop, but now she could not rest even after the maelstrom? Her pale features set in a grim expression, the young SeeD stood, grabbing her eye-patch from the bedside table. Perhaps a walk would clear her mind. Then sleep would come. After all, the posse hadn't worked so hard to be re-admitted to Garden just to see it all fall apart because Fu couldn't get up in the morning. Not that being late would really make it all fall apart, but Fujin could not stay her fears. She slipped on the eye-patch, taking a comb through her hair, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. Satisfied that she no longer looked like a banshee or a ghost, Fujin left her dorm, walking out along the third floor.  
  
"Hey Fuj, wait up, ya know?" A familiar voice said from behind. Fujin blinked. What was Raijin doing up? He took naps even after a full-night's sleep, it wasn't like the bulky warrior to miss out on some rest. Fujin watched as he jogged up to her, dressed a sweatpants and a very worn looking T-shirt.  
  
"CONFUSION." Fujin said curtly, eyeing him suspiciously. Unlike most people Raijin had absolutely no trouble deciphering Fujin's speech. He understood her. Even Seifer couldn't always pull that off. Raijin caught up with her and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I had a bad dream, ya know? Couldn't get back to sleep." He supplied. Fujin blinked. A dream? But. That was the reason why she was up as well.  
  
"ELABORATE." She snapped, inwardly wincing at how unfriendly her tones came out. It wasn't like she just woke up one morning and chose to speak the way she did. Fujin grew up in a family of nine children. If you wanted something, you had to say, and you had to say it as loudly and simply as possible. Her speech had just developed that way. Raijin blinked in a somewhat sleepy surprise.  
  
"Why do you wanna hear my dream, it's just a dream, ya know?" He asked. Fujin scowled and gave him a good kick to the leg.  
  
"INCORRECT. IMPORTANT." She barked. Raijin hopped up and down in pain, though the petite woman wasn't wearing her boots, so it could've been worse. By now his right leg had developed very tough skin as well.  
  
"Alright, calm down, ya know? I was just curious. Well. I was walking around Garden, ya know, with the whole posse. Just like usual business ya know? But then everything turned black, like a thunder storm or somethin', 'cept it was inside. Pretty weird, ya know?" He started. Fujin felt what little colour was in her face drain away. This sounded very familiar. She let Raijin continue. "Anyway, I was all spooked, ya know? I wanted to leave. But Seif said we couldn't just let bad stuff happen to Garden, ya know? We're SeeD's. So we waited. And then this huge."  
  
"DEMON." Fujin broke in suddenly. Raijin blinked.  
  
"Yeah, a real nasty one, ya know?" He said, looking at her in surprise. Fujin didn't meet his gaze. Instead she looked at the polished floor thoughtfully.  
  
"LIKE WHALE." She blurted.  
  
"Yeah, like a whale, but all black and sleek, ya know? With fins more like wings. How'd ya guess?" Raijin asked curiously. Fujin took a deep breath.  
  
"NIGHTMARE MINE." She said firmly. Raijin stopped dead in his tracks. They stood outside the Quad now, the only light coming from the moon, filtering into the Garden. There was a long pause. Fujin and Raijin just looked at each other carefully.  
  
".That's freaky, ya know? What could it mean?" Raijin said at last. Fujin shrugged.  
  
"VISION?" The albino suggested. A tingle of fear crept along the spines of both companions. The rest of the dream. If it was a vision, both sincerely hoped it never came true.  
  
".Hey Fujin? In your dream, did it. Ya know, uh, eat me?" Raijin asked slowly. Fujin blinked and shook her head in surprise.  
  
"NEGATIVE." She stated. Raijin let out a visible sigh of relief. "CONSUMED ME." That got him to stiffen again. For a long while they simply stood there, lost in thought.  
  
"Maybe it's just a coincidence, ya know? Like we saw the same thing on TV, right, so we both had the same dream?" Raijin suggested hopefully. Fujin shrugged.  
  
"POSSIBLE." She agreed. Though inwardly she doubted it. After a few more moments in silence, the pair began their way back to the dorms. They came to the intersection between the male and female rooms, and Fujin paused, raising a hand to wave goodbye to Raijin. But as she turned she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms grab her into a gentle hug.  
  
".I hope it's not a vision, ya know?" Raijin said as he clung to her tightly. Fujin was simply frozen by surprise. After a second her friend let go, and without another word stalked back to his dorm, hanging his head. She took a few minutes to recover her wits. What was THAT? The only physical contact she ever really made with Raijin involved her boot and his shin. After all, Fujin just wasn't the cuddly type. 'Not Selphie.' She thought almost jokingly. That girl had put her arms around every living, and a few non-living, things for miles. But that was her nature. She was bouncy and playful, a bit like Rinoa, and a few other girls Fujin knew. Those were the kind of people friends hugged for comfort. What was comforting about hugging a frigid albino? Maybe Raijin had just been too sleepy to realise his mistake. With a sigh Fujin pulled her sleepwear back on and climbed beneath the covers.  
  
"FAILURE." She said as she lay there. The walk had been an attempt to clear her mind, but now it was even more clouded than ever, her thoughts filled with fear of the dream. And something more, as well. Fujin slid her eye-patch off and closed her eyelids, breathing deep, soothing breaths. Something more. She had enjoyed it when Raijin held her. Most of the time she didn't like it when anyone even touched her. 'Unusual.' She speculated. After a few more minutes, the need for sleep won out over her thoughts, and she drifted back into unconsciousness.  
  
The next morning Fujin dressed in her usual blue fighting gear and stalked over to the cafeteria. She drew quite a few stares from passers-by, but then, she was used to that. Whispers of the 'Lapdog's friend' and 'albino freak' crept down through the smattering of SeeD's and students. Fujin didn't care. She was Seifer's friend, and she was proud that she had stayed loyal to him, had been his friend no matter what. Everyone made mistakes. When Fujin was alone at Garden, an outcast because of her abnormalities, only Raijn and Seifer were willing to be her friends. It was a connection of honour, which most of the whispering individuals would never begin to understand. But it bound them tighter than even blood could. The only others who came close were Squall and his group. They knew what loyalty meant, and Fujin respected that, even if they were her enemies for a time. Not even enemies really, more like opposition.  
  
When Fujin reached the cafeteria she saw three things which did not surprise her. Raijin, polishing off the last of his hotdogs, a satisfied look on his face. Seifer sitting next to him watching everything with an arrogant smirk. And Zell Dincht, whining at the counter about how he never made it in time to get hotdogs, and ordering oatmeal instead. It was a familiar scene. Fujin stalked over to the table and took the seat across from Raijin.  
  
"Hey Fu, Rai says you two had the same nightmare last night." Seifer asked curiously. Fujin glared at Raijin.  
  
"BIG MOUTH." She said, kicking him beneath the table. Raijin winced and reached down to rub his leg.  
  
"Hey, it's just Seifer, ya know? I didn't tell anyone else." He whined. Fujin didn't let up her glare on him.  
  
"LIES." She said. She could tell when Raijin wasn't being honest, his voice rose about ten octaves, and he got shifty-eyed. Deception was not a skill harboured easily by the naïve. Seifer laughed at the familiar antics. He wasn't bothered by the whole dream thing. Fujin and Raijin had a tendency to do things in synchronisation in his mind anyway. One time he happened upon them eating lunch together. Both took a bite out of their sandwich, in unison, then snapped open their drinks, took a sip, and sighed. All in unison. In fact, he was surprised something like this hadn't happened sooner. Raijin didn't tell him the nature of the nightmare. 'Ah, they probably just watched the same movie together or something.' He reasoned. Meanwhile, Raijin was trying hopelessly to deceive Fujin.  
  
"I didn't tell anyone else, let up a bit, ya know?" He complained. Suddenly Selphie Tilmitt happened by, skipping with her tray to go and sit at a table with Irvine Kinneas, who was watching her as thoughtfully as ever. She paused as she went past.  
  
"Hey Fujin, Raijin, Seifer. Quisty told me about that whole dream thing. Pretty freaky!" She said, before bouncing off on her way. Fujin glared at Raijin, who was looking at the table sheepishly.  
  
"RAGE!" She said, kicking him again. Seifer laughed.  
  
"Ah, go easy Fu, you know he can't keep his mouth shut." He said lightly. Suddenly a voice spilled out over the intercom.  
  
"This is Nida everyone. Garden's going to take a little trip, so hold onto your hats and clear the balconies." Nida's voice said. Fujin's brows knit in surprise. Why would Garden be moving? Were they in danger? Then she remembered. They were taking the structure to FH for cleaning. After a few moments a chime sounded, and there was a gentle vibration beneath their feet as the Garden shook to life.  
  
"Oh joy, it's missions like these that just get the heart pounding." Seifer said, the sarcasm more than a little obvious in his tones.  
  
"Hey, at least it's somethin', ya know? Better than sittin' around doin' nothin'." Raijin said. The Commander was just a tad bit reluctant to send anyone in their group on a mission, even though they passed the field exam some time ago. Old inhibitions died hard.  
  
Seifer sighed and stood up, straightening his trademark coat as he did. "Well, I guess it's time for the DC to go on patrol." He said. With a nod Fujin and Raijin rose, and the trio began to make their way towards the entrance to the cafeteria. Suddenly a loud rumble filled the air, and the lights went dead. "What the.?" Seifer exclaimed.  
  
"We must've hit somethin', ya know?" Raijin suggested. Fujin felt her blood run cold in her veins. What could Garden have hit to make it stop running? She looked around. Sunlight still filtered through the windows, but the power appeared to be cut.  
  
"NEGATIVE." She said. The only way for something to short the power would be for it to effect the systems in the basement, and that could only be done from the inside. Seifer nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Fuj's right, it's gotta be an internal problem. Maybe vandals. We should check it out." He suggested. Then without further ado he started back down the exit and into the corridor. Reluctantly Fujin and Raijin followed. 'Not dream, reality.' Fujin reminded herself. This was just some systems failure or, like Seifer suggested, vandals. Nothing they couldn't handle. Next to her Raijin was shaking a bit. Reaching over, Fujin took a deep breath, then clasped his hand in the dark. She wasn't even sure why she did it. Raijin looked at her in surprise. But he didn't let go.  
  
Suddenly another rumble shook the ground. A shadow began to consume the light from the windows. Fujin glanced back into the cafeteria to see storm clouds gathering outside, more quickly and fiercely than they should naturally. An image jumped to mind, of when she had been fighting Squall and his friends, and one of them had summoned a large bird-like GF. Clouds had gathered then. "Magic." She heard Seifer say, his eyes also fixed on the windows behind them. If he noticed his friends' joined hands, he didn't say anything. Suddenly a cold wind began to sweep through the Garden. Unnaturally biting. It swirled around, past students and through hallways, up until it reached the roof of the second floor. The dark clouds from outside began to seep in through the walls of the Garden. Raijin's grip on her hand tightened. A storm, but inside. So the dream was a vision. And in the dream, Fujin or Raijin always wound up. Fujin released Raijin's hand and drew her shuriken from it's place at her side. Neither Seifer nor Raijin had brought their weapons. Fujin wondered if they had the time to go and retrieve them, when suddenly time ran out. From the maelstrom above them a beast began to emerge. It was sleek and black, with a shape not unlike that of a very slender Killer Whale. But it's teeth glistened brightly even in the darkness. Fins, like blankets of pure ebony, melted out of the clouds. Fujin stared into eyes more red and more deadly than even her own.  
  
"I am the Vengeance of the fallen." A loud voice said, rumbling out of the monster before them. "Destroyers of Ultimecia, bow before me!" He commanded. His voice shook the ground at their feet.  
  
"A GF!" Seifer exclaimed. "I've seen this one before. Vengeance. He belonged to Ultimecia, but she rarely junctioned him. I don't know why." He said, looking with disdain and just a touch of fear at the creature before him. Neither Fujin nor Raijin had time to respond, as Vengeance chose that moment to attack. With a roar like thunder the guardian force dove at the trio. Fujin whirled her shuriken at it's face, and with a grunt it changed course, barely missing capturing Raijin in it's teeth. A blood red eyes glared out menacingly as it's body impacted with the floor, quickly turning the moment into energy as it propelled itself back towards them. 'Slash.' The shuriken collided with it's face again. And again, the GF charged back at them, no visible wounds on it's form.  
  
"Seifer!" A voice called. The trio turned to see Squall and his group standing on the second floor balcony. Distracted, Fujin barely had time to realise her mistake, as something white and sharp grazed her shoulder. She winced as fabric was torn and blood was drawn. Seifer rolled out of the way of jaws aimed straight for him. Fujin couldn't be sure, but she thought it looked as though the GF was toying with them. Squall and his companions were too high up to be of any use, with the exception of Zell, who was watching the scene from the cafeteria. Suddenly the group felt the familiar wave of energy as another GF was summoned into the game. Fire erupted towards Vengeance, and a great red minotaur emerged onto the scene, summoned by the energetic martial artist. Ifrit. With a roar the GF began to rise upon it's boiling platform of rock and magma. Vengeance turned it's gaze upon the new opponent. With a hiss he sliced through the air towards Ifrit.  
  
"None can defeat me." He said darkly. The fire GF's eyes widened as blackness exploded from Vengeance's form, wrapping around him, consuming him and all his attack power. There was a pause as the world held still. Then with an eruption the darkness receded. Ifrit, his fire no longer burning, collapsed limply to the ground of the first floor. His lifeless form faded away before watching eyes.  
  
"NO! Ifrit!" Zell yelled from his post, clutching his head in agony.  
  
"Zell!" A voice yelled from the balcony. Irvine tossed the traumatised young man something Fujin recognised as a G-Returner, throwing it with enough force to land it before the young man. Ifrit would be alright. But, he obviously was no use against Vengeance. This was not good. The only GF on the ground floor other that wasn't currently attacking them, and he was no help. Vengeance launched at the DC once more, and once more Fujin flung her shuriken at the beast, the feeling of being toyed with sinking into her mind. If it could kill a GF it could kill them quite easily.  
  
"Why aren't Squall and the others comin' down to help us, ya know?" Raijin asked, wishing he had his staff as he rolled away from another attack.  
  
"You wanna try riding an elevator with THAT thing outside it?" Seifer asked. As if to emphasise his point Vengeance knocked the elevator shaft with his tail, denting it quite nicely.  
  
"SeeDs will pay." Vengeance growled. Fujin looked at Raijin and Seifer, making up her mind.  
  
"WEAPONS, GET. I STALL." She barked, and without another word charged right at the looming GF.  
  
"Fu, wait!" Seifer called.  
  
"It's no use, ya know? Come on!" Raijin exclaimed, dragging Seifer towards the dorms as Fujin cast tornado on Vengeance. The whirlwind of magic did little more than knock it's head to the side, and a dark laugh escaped it's throat as the two men dashed past. Vengeance fixed his gaze on the defiant albino.  
  
"Puny mortal, did you think that would defeat me?" He asked darkly.  
  
"NEGATIVE." Fujin replied, casting another tornado. She would run out soon, but there wasn't much else she could do. It was the strongest magic she had. Vengeance let out a mocking laugh as the tornado whacked the side of his head. It was like hitting someone with a plastic pop bottle.  
  
"Enough games." Vengeance said. "I'll destroy you all now."  
  
*****  
  
Up on the balcony, Squall was making a plan. It was obvious that taking the elevator was suicide, this GF was smart and tough. But that didn't mean there weren't other things he could do. Squall searched the back of his mind until he found what he was looking for. 'Eden?' He asked of the presence in his mind.  
  
'.Yes?' The powerful GF replied.  
  
'I need you to go to Zell.' Squall instructed. There was a pause. Eden was not overly compatible with Zell, but would do as Squall instructed. Slowly the presence began to leave his mind. It would take quite some time for Zell to summon Eden. Squall only hoped that the posse and the other students and SeeD's, (all of whom had taken cover) could wait it out.  
  
*****  
  
Fujin watched in horror as Vengeance turned his back to her, gaze fixing on the dorms, where Seifer and Raijin were. Along with a host of other people of course. Black energy, like that which had devoured Ifrit, began to seep down the corridor. "NO!" Fujin shouted. Without thinking she ran over to the lithe GF, launching herself at him. Her shuriken left her hand with enough force to break steel, backed by a sudden blast of Aero from her other hand. A cry ripped through the air as the weapon pierced Vengeance's thick skin. Black blood oozed from the wound where the shuriken was lodged. The GF turned towards her, malice and rage gleaming in it's eyes. Fujin raised her arms as it lunged towards her and screamed as teeth tore into her flesh. The ground left her feet and she felt the moist darkness of a mouth, dozens of teeth cracking into her body. Fabric and skin ripped, blood spilt, and bones cracked.  
  
"FUJIN!" Raijin shouted, dashing down the halls with his staff held ready. Enraged he pummelled the broad weapon into the back of the distracted GF, hitting it right where the albino's shuriken was lodged. Blood spurted and Vengeance howled, opening his jaws. Fujin felt air beneath her as she fell, a tangled, broken mass. Her body hit the ground with a sickening crunch.  
  
And then suddenly, numbers filled the skies in the place of storm clouds. Eden. No GF was stronger than Eden. As Fujin's mind fell into oblivion, a single thought crossed her mind. She was glad that her friends would be alright now.  
  
*****  
  
"Ya just gotta wake up Fuj, ya know? Who's gonna kick me if ya don't?" A familiar voice said in the dark. Fujin frowned. The voice. Raijin. She tried to answer him, but her voice was lost in the darkness, her mind floating amidst a numb void. Why would Raijin want her to kick him? She thought he hated that. After all, it was painful. "Seif's been all worried about ya, the DC just aint the same, ya know? Ya can't just go and leave the posse like this." He said. His voice sounded very sad. But, why would Fujin leave the posse? She was still here, wasn't she? "Doc says ya might not wake up. But, I said to her that ya just have to, ya know? Ya never liked sleepin' in. Commander's made ya a full-fledged hero 'round here, ya got all sorts of stuff in you're room, thank you stuff ya know? I ate some of the chocolates though. But, ya couldn't eat 'em all anyway." Stuff? A hero? What was he going on about? And then she remembered. Vengeance, the pain, Eden. Oh Hyne, was she dead?!? But, if she was dead, then how could she hear Raijin? ".Ya know, I never told ya this, but. I love ya Fuj. You're always so strong, ya know? That's why ya gotta wake up. How am I supposed to get along without ya, ya know? Fujin and Raijin. Wind and thunder. We always gotta be together, it don't work any other way, ya know?" He said quietly.  
  
".RAIJIN?" Fujin managed to say, her eyes opening, vision covered in a blurry haze. Her voice was not as strong as it usually was, more tired and worn, but with all the presence it had ever commanded.  
  
"Fujin! Ya-ya did it, ya woke up! I knew ya would, ya know?" Raijin said. Slowly Fujin became aware of her surroundings. She was definitely heavily drugged, pain killers no doubt. Bandages covered her from almost head to toe, and where they didn't, casts did. She couldn't move either legs, but she could feel them, which probably meant that they were broken but her spine was not. Her left arm was also immobile. "I-I'll go get Seifer, ya know? Wait right here!" Raijin said. Then he dashed off, and Fujin wondered where he thought she'd go in her current state. Outside she could hear him calling for Doctor Kadowaki, before racing out of what must be the infirmary. Slowly Fujin's good eye adjusted to the light. She was in one of the hospital rooms. Flowers, balloons, chocolates, and stuffed animals were packed inside, as well as several hundred 'Get Well Soon' cards. But she was not really thinking of that. Or even of her recent fight. She was thinking of Raijin. He had said. That he loved her? When did that start? He must have meant it like a friend, or a brother. Men didn't fall in love with Fujin. Not that she blamed them. Disappointment filled her as she realised what he had probably been saying. Disappointment? Wait, why would she feel that, shouldn't she be relieved that he didn't want her romantically? Unless. Her thoughts halted as the doctor entered the room.  
  
"Well, the hero's awake. How do you feel?" She asked kindly.  
  
"DRUGGED." Fujin replied. Kadowaki laughed, leaning over to one of the machines to check some readings.  
  
"Yes, I imagine you would right now. By tomorrow you shouldn't need them anymore, but you had so many injuries it would have been cruel not to use pain killers." She explained.  
  
".HERO. WHY?" Fujin asked, referring to the other part of the doctor's statement.  
  
"You mean you don't remember fighting that GF? You bought enough time for Squall to transfer Eden to Zell, and then for Zell to complete the summoning. Without you a lot of people would have probably been killed." Kadowaki said. Fujin's brows knit, and she shook her head.  
  
"NOT HERO. SEED." She said.  
  
".I'm afraid I don't follow." Kadowaki replied. Her patient's cryptic method of speech was a bit out of place for her, as she had rarely seen Fujin. The girl didn't injure easily.  
  
"She means she was just doing her job, Doc." A familiar voice said from the door.  
  
"SEIFER." Fujin said. He was leaned up against the door frame, coat, smirk, gunblade and all. A little ways behind him was Raijin, and past him. More people? Fujin blinked. Squall and his companions were there, as well as a few students, and several SeeD's. Had they all come to visit her? She had never received so much attention in her life. Kadowaki walked over to the entrance.  
  
"Too many people I'm afraid. Shoo! Close friends and family only!" She said, chasing away all but Seifer, Raijin, and the Commander. Of course it would be a little rude to shoo Squall away, and none of Fujin's family members would show up. They lost touch after she chose to attend Garden, not agreeing with the military lifestyle she desired.  
  
"VENGEANCE, WHERE?" She asked Squall. He stiffened in surprise at being addressed.  
  
".He was too. Blood-thirsty to junction to anyone, so we've put him in a containment field. I'm sorry if you hoped to keep him for yourself, perhaps if we can find a way to remove some of his aggression."  
  
"NEGATIVE. DESTROY." Fujin blurted out harshly. Squall's eyebrows went up in surprise.  
  
"Destroy?" He asked. "I understand that this GF caused you a lot of pain, and put the Garden at great risk, but he is no longer a threat." Squall argued.  
  
"INCORRECT." Fujin said. It looked as though the Commander was going to inquire further, when Raijin broke in.  
  
"That thing aint a normal GF, ya know? It came after us!" He said. "That just aint like any other GF I've seen, ya know? Not natural." Fujin nodded, and Seifer spoke up as well.  
  
"Yeah, even Ultimecia wouldn't junction the bastard." He explained. Squall paused in deep thought. The GF was strong, almost as strong as Eden. He had certainly given the powerful guardian a challenge, that was for sure. If the power could be harnessed it would be a great asset to Garden. Then again, if it brought them this much trouble.  
  
"I'll think about it. Vengeance isn't going anywhere." Squall said. Then he turned to Fujin. "When you're up for it Selphie has been planning a party in your honour, I hope you get well soon." He encouraged. Then he stalked out, leaving the posse to themselves. Fujin shook her head a little. A party? For her? Things like that never happened.  
  
"Hey, that sounds fun, ya know?" Raijin said. He seemed to be greatly relieved, but also a little. nervous. Seifer shrugged.  
  
"I guess. Probably just going to be another one of those snooty Garden affairs, I've never much liked those. Get well soon, eh, Fuj? We've got some patrolling to get back to. I'd stay but the 'Great Commander' asked me to meet him at sixteen hundred hours, and the time's just about there." Seifer explained.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin replied. With a wave Seifer headed out. He appreciated what Fujin had done. Hell, he saved his life, who wouldn't? But Fujin didn't like sentiment. Well, not in his experience anyway. It sickened Seifer to see how people would take such an about-face in their opinions. Not long ago they hated the posse. But now they wanted to pretend that something had changed, that Fujin had magically sprung into a better person all of a sudden. She hadn't. She was always this good a person. But most people never took the time to notice, or just didn't want to be bothered. Disgusting.  
  
Fujin watched Seifer go, then turned her gaze to Raijin. He was fidgeting with his vest, dark eyes fixed on the familiar material. "Well, I guess I should let ya rest up, ya know?" He said. Fujin nodded towards a chair.  
  
"NEGATIVE. STAY." She instructed. When Raijin hesitated, she looked down at her legs, completely covered in hard casts. "CANNOT KICK, YA KNOW." Fujin said. There was a pause, as the large SeeD before her absorbed the fact that she had just told a joke. He broke into a few shaky chuckles and took the chair next to her as she asked.  
  
"Guess not." He said nervously. Reaching a hand back he ran his fingers through his short hair. "So, that stuff. Ya know, what I said earlier? Do ya remember?" He asked.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin replied. Raijin didn't meet her gaze.  
  
"Well. It's all true, ya know? I need ya. We-we're like Yin and Yang, ya know? Night and day." He said. "If ya left. I'd miss ya, ya know? A lot." He explained. "And. I love ya." There was a silent pause.  
  
"LOVE. HOW?" Fujin asked curiously, watching in surprise as a blush crept up Raijin's cheeks.  
  
"Ya know. Like. You're really beautiful, ya know? Ya make me think of the snow." He said, not fully able to explain his feelings. "When you're around, I get happy, ya know? Ya fill in the gaps." It didn't make a lot of sense even to him, but sometimes Fujin knew him better than he knew himself. He dared a glance up at the albino woman, laid out on the hospital bed. Even in her current state she looked strong and imposing. Raijin was twice her size, but he never looked half as strong as her. It was something in her spirit, in her soul. Even when that. that THING had attacked her. She never looked weak. It wouldn't be like her to.  
  
Her gaze was not upon him, but rather the ceiling of the infirmary. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, what he meant. But she understood it. Filling in the gaps. They did. They fit perfectly, the same, but different. Two sides of the same coin. She didn't mind when he held her, he understood her, helped her. Never had she dared to think that he might love her. Love was too strong an emotion for her to deserve, or so she thought. Rolling her head to the side, she looked at his face. Strong, but sweet. Not hardened by pain or loss. Worry, perhaps, and nervousness. Raijin's strength was purely physical. Emotionally he needed others to help him. 'Not others. Me.' Fujin realised. Raijin and Fujin. The Thunder God and the Wind Goddess. They needed each other.  
  
".I LOVE YOU." She said, careful to say each word fully and completely, so there could be no misunderstanding. Raijin looked at her face, a gentle smile gracing his features. She smiled back. It was not a broad smile, or a striking smile, but it was still there. Raijin slid off the chair and wrapped his arms around her carefully, avoiding the medical equipment and bandages as best he could. He lay his head on her chest, and she rested her right arm against his shoulder blades. A few tears of happiness trickled down from his eyes onto her.  
  
"W-when I thought you were gone, I was so scared, ya know?" He whispered. The image of Fujin in the jaws of Vengeance would never truly leave his mind, the embodiment of one of his worst fears. Fujin made a soothing noise and gently planted a kiss on the top of his head. And that was how the doctor found them some time later, both sound asleep, wrapped up in each other's embrace.  
  
THE END 


End file.
